


藏海花（上）

by sheerys



Category: 1001夜
Genre: M/M, 吴语伦比/磊伦au/all伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerys/pseuds/sheerys





	藏海花（上）

藏海花（吴语伦比，黎簇X柏海）  
藏海花（上）  
黎簇X柏海，各种上海，双性设定，有女装，狗血慎入  
柏海自发布会上被凌凌七与莫南订婚刺激得间歇性色盲症病发之后，再也无处可寻。  
以花艺起家的柏海，彻底在花艺事业上身败名裂。  
没有人知道，此刻的柏海被威廉藏在了城外西郊的一栋别墅里，那里是他私人买下的别居，是创想公司也不曾知晓的住所。  
明亮而空旷的卧室里，一个身穿红色真空西装的身影侧卧在白色的大床上，他紧紧地缩成一团，不想自己身体的秘密曝光在这些对他心怀恶意的人眼中。  
大床的周围围拢了两个人，他们看着这肤色快要与床单融为一体的雪白的人影，看着他红色西装覆盖不住的锁骨，被紧身设计勾勒出的腰线，西裤下露出的一小节洁白纤细的脚踝，和那圆圆润润肉乎乎的脚。  
威廉与莫南一左一右围坐在大床两边，拉开柏海想要护住自己的双手，解开了大红西装上的纽扣，露出微微有些隆起的饱满结实的胸膛。  
他的胸很白，胸前的顶端粉嫩嫩的像是要等人摘起。  
威廉一手抚上他柔嫩的胸乳，看着他因羞耻而涨红了的脸颊嘲讽着：“明明就是个男人，偏偏比女人长得还要白嫩，你说陆云清要是看到你现在这副模样会是什么感想呢？”  
柏海难堪地闭了眼，并不答话。  
莫南对眼前可说是活色生香的柏海没有任何感觉，他是个擅于捕猎的猎手，这样只能承受毫无反抗之力的对手是他所不屑出手的。  
莫南知道威廉留自己在这里的目的，他想在自己面前羞辱柏海，想让这人在事业跌入谷底身败名裂之后精神也彻底崩溃。  
基于对柏海的恨意，莫南并不介意做一个旁观者，一个看尽他难堪屈辱绝望的旁观者。  
尽管柏海长得十分白净，可身高腿毛肩宽完全不如女人那般秀美，威廉抚摸了一会便觉得有些扫兴，他见莫南也没有碰柏海的意思很快便想到了一个人。  
一个同样被自己深深恨着的人。  
黎簇。  
自己收养了十年的养子，柏海同父同母的弟弟。  
只可惜不够出色，性格也十分懦弱。  
不过拿这样一个人来羞辱柏海，倒真是上上之选。  
这次回国除了收购花加，剩下的便是让那些曾经亏欠过自己的人付出代价，威廉看着回家后习惯喝一杯冰咖啡的黎簇默默地笑了起来。  
这次的咖啡味道有些过于甜了，黎簇抬起头，正对上威廉微微有些兴奋的眼睛。  
身体慢慢地热起来，头脑也亢奋地像打了鸡血，黎簇整个吃饭的过程中一直坐立不安地夹着双腿。匆忙地放下碗筷后他跟威廉打过招呼便快步上楼走进了卧室，想要借助些什么按捺下身体里某些不知名的渴望。  
在浴室里释放过一次的黎簇裹着浴巾擦着头发往床边走来。  
翠色碎花的被子微微隆起，像是有人睡在了自己床上。  
黎簇有些生气，他不习惯有人动用自己的东西，特别是被子这种私人物品。  
他使力地一下拉开了被子，露出了一个短发大红长裙的身影。  
额头上微湿的头发被拨了开来，一张熟悉的不能再熟悉的面孔映入了眼帘。  
是柏海。  
那个让母亲抛下自己的罪魁祸首。  
黎簇一时间很难分清自己对这个所谓的哥哥到底抱着什么样的感情。  
是恨吗？  
却又不尽然。  
渐渐长大的他慢慢明白这些事不能全怪在柏海身上，也知道柏海失去母亲后的日子过得不比他好多少。  
他开始不自觉地关注着柏海，从那些剪报，照片，视频里探寻着柏海没有自己的生活。  
而眼下这个人活生生地躺在自己面前，毫无防备地袒露出旁人难以看到的美景。  
原想着这样身高腿长皮肤白皙的男人穿起裙装定然会十分违和，没想到这极致的红反而衬得那白皙的脸庞多了几分英气的秀美。  
黎簇的呼吸加快了很多，他的手慢慢地贴在柏海脸上，头也鬼使神差地低了下去。  
皮肤如上好的白瓷一般细腻润泽，唇舌丰润柔软，含着吸吮的感觉如布丁一般香甜滑嫩，反复地品尝过柏海红润的嘴唇过后黎簇的手渐渐地从那剪裁合身的红色长裙中伸了进去。  
胸部是男人喜好的部位之一，黎簇自然也不例外，从前只在一些柏海的健身视频里才能看到的胸膛如今正被来回抚摸着，那柔嫩的顶端更是被揉捏地很快就站立了起来。  
不同于男人坚硬紧实，也不同于女人的绵软丰盈，这种柔韧软弹的触感让黎簇爱不释手，只是内心渐渐燃烧的欲念让他不再满足于仅只上身的探索，一只手慢慢地深入到了那睡梦中也紧紧并拢的双腿之间。  
精神备受折磨的柏海好不容易睡去却又被身上毛毛糙糙地抚弄亲吻惊得醒来，只是已经被注射了肌肉松弛药物的身体根本无力抗拒来自外界的侵犯。  
不能动，身体的感觉却更加清晰，当感觉到那人的手伸到自己两腿之间时柏海再也不能忍耐地喊道：“别碰我！你想要什么我都给你！”  
黎簇突然笑了起来。  
他如今是威廉的养子，虽然精神上贫瘠的可怕，物质上却穷奢极欲，极尽繁华。  
“可我不缺钱，”黎簇强硬地将手覆在那腿根处细嫩的肌肤上来回摩挲着，“我现在缺的……是你！”  
黎簇的声音很轻，语气却十分坚定，柏海这才发现压在自己身上的是个十几岁的男孩子。  
年轻，俊朗，鲜活，是他曾经想象过自己的样子。  
他自知身体的缺陷，对于来自同性的欲望十分惊恐，声音也拔高了许多，“滚开，别碰我！”  
这种由衷的抵触让黎簇原本高昂的心情十分不好，他狠狠地撕裂了柏海身上大红色的长裙，露出里面包裹着的白皙如玉的躯体。  
柏海有些不能忍受地闭上了眼，因为被注射了药物，他完全不能反抗，只能任人打量着自己仅剩底裤的身体。  
白到发光的曾被调侃着做过光子嫩肤的肌肤透着股瓷器一般莹润通透的美感，胸部的线条十分优美，顶端的颜色比之初绽的桃花还要粉嫩，顺着那细瘦的腰线一点点往下看去，黎簇突然觉得自己的喉咙十分干渴。  
柏海并不想这样被动地任人鱼肉，可不管他怎样劝说还是愤怒地警告，最后一片包裹着他尊严的布料还是被轻飘飘地撕去了。  
白嫩的大腿根部被分得很开，露出了一副让人叹为观止的美丽景象。  
黎簇慢慢地伸出了手，有些不敢置信地在那粉嫩如花的部位上揉了揉，甚至用指尖轻轻地在那紧窄的入口处浅浅地探了进去。  
柏海死死地咬牙忍耐着，他的身体器官太特殊，体质也十分的敏感，只是被浅浅地探入了一个指节，就有些黏滑的液体分泌了出来。  
黎簇这才确认了柏海与众不同的身体构造，他抽出手指拨弄着入口处那两片小小的粉色的花唇，直到勾引出更多透明湿滑的液体才又探进了那紧的不可思议的入口。  
从未使用过的花蕊被毫不留情地细细揉弄着，探索着，抚摸着，生理上被动的愉悦与精神上的羞耻以及随后可想而知的对待让柏海恐惧地快要发疯。  
可他无力拒绝。  
甚至还有些沉溺于这种从未有过的只属于身体本能的官能感。  
黎簇的手指已经十分顺利地在那紧窄的花道里进出自如，每一次往外抽出手指都能带出些甜腻醉人的花汁，他赞叹地看着柏海已经动情的微红的脸庞，压低了声音问道：“哥，你还是第一次吗？”  
哥？  
柏海并没有应声，他的神智已经有些昏昏沉沉的，他好像想起了什么，又好像忘记了什么，梦里一脸愤怒地看着他的那个小男孩，那个曾经叫过他哥哥却又拒他于千里之外的小男孩，朦朦胧胧地总是看不清面庞。  
“哥，你有过男人吗？”出于一种自己也说不出的坚持，黎簇不甘心地又问了一遍。  
已经被体内陌生的情潮折磨地说不出话来的柏海还是没有回答。  
“是不是第一次做过不就知道了吗？”黎簇有些好笑自己的固执，却又希望能从柏海口中确认自己是他第一个男人。  
他扯下自己已经散开的浴巾，抬高了柏海的双腿，将自己灼热的性器抵在了那湿软柔滑的入口处。  
脆弱的花道被一点点一点点毫不留情地撑开，柏海初时还只是酸胀的难过，可是当那粗大的性器试探到那一层薄薄的阻碍时却兴奋得立马捅穿了它直到将自己完完全全地顶到那软嫩脆弱的花心上。  
有血丝从那包裹着性器的花道里慢慢沁了出来，柏海痛得皱紧了眉头，扭动着身体想要逃离却又被黎簇托住了臀部缓慢而又坚定地抽送着。  
额前细碎的短发凌乱地贴在柏海布满了虚汗的脸颊上，他的脸色苍白的可怕，可不一会又慢慢泛上红霞，初初破身的痛苦难耐渐渐被一种酸麻酥软的感觉覆盖，嘴唇里也溢出些咿咿呀呀的甜美声音。  
黎簇狠狠地压在柏海身上，胸前紧绷的肌肉随着身体不停地抽送贴着那莹白的胸膛摩擦着，两个人毫无赘肉的的肚腹密实吻合，双腿根部也紧紧贴实在一起。  
双腿大张着，花道被粗大的性器狠狠地贯穿又抽出，入口食髓知味地伸缩着想要挽留些什么，黎簇对柏海这副热情性感的完美身体十分满意，他一边抽送着一边顺着那宽阔的肩膀一路吻到肩胛颈窝锁骨胸膛最后停在那从插入后一直没有得到照顾的乳珠儿上。  
那里先前一直只是用手指揉捏着，用胸膛摩擦着，黎簇并不满足于这种单纯外部的刺激，他伸出舌尖轮换边地描绘着这两粒樱珠儿的形状随后选了一颗深深地含了进去细细啃噬着。  
连衬衫都选择轻薄不贴身款式的柏海瞬间便弹了起来，他摇晃着脑袋神情愉悦又带些痛苦，他想将胸前作乱的人推开却又舍不得这种从未有过的极致欢愉。  
渐渐地，柏海感觉到自己的性器也在这种纯粹的口腔刺激中抬了头，甚至在被不停的抽送中有了发泄的欲望。如果只是靠着那不能言说的地方就得到了高潮，柏海实在不能忍受这样淫浪而放荡的自己。  
“不行，我一定要忍，我不能就这么……”心里虽这么想着，可当黎簇又一次抵着那脆弱的花心狠狠研磨的时候，如同过电般的快感自脑海里烟花一般炸开，蔓延至全身每一处微微颤动着张开了的毛孔。  
脸上是不愿面对的隐忍克制，可身体却诚实地更紧地包裹着对方，柏海俊朗的面孔上布满了汗水，他的喘息越来越重，在黎簇越来越密集的抽送中花道内和前方的性器都泄了出来。  
一时间呆愣住的黎簇看着柏海红透了的脸颊，看着他洁白如玉的身体，看着他被自己吸吮的微肿的乳珠儿，看着他还包裹着自己的穴口，被浇灌了花蜜的性器扭曲地跳动着。他将柏海的腿分的更开，每一次进入都恨不得将自己全部埋在那温软紧致的花道中。  
“不要了……好难过……”柏海失控地摇晃着脑袋，刚刚高潮过的身体禁不住这样激烈的性爱，这样超乎想象的身体刺激让他终于忍不住开口求饶。  
“真的难过吗？”黎簇贴在他耳边轻声说道，“可是哥哥你好像很喜欢啊！”  
柏海无言以对。  
他只是不能动，并没有被下春药。  
因为身体的秘密，他不能和凌凌七亲密接触，更不能和旁人走的太近，可这样躺在一个男孩子身下，只靠着被插入就得到了男女两套器官生理上的双重快感，他真的不想承认那就是自己。  
可是身体被填满的充实，被狠狠贯穿的快意，被干到高潮全身酸软的入骨销魂，却又是他从未有过的极致体验。  
当他还在自我否定认知重建之时，还未被造访过的后方已经被一根根地伸入手指借着前方花道刚刚泄出的蜜液的润滑四处开拓着。  
等到他反应过来的时候，黎簇已经换上自己的性器一鼓作气地冲了进去。  
前面的花道空虚了下来，后方却满满的胀的厉害，当黎簇顶到了一块微微凹陷的软肉之时，就听到柏海惊喘一声，双脚的脚趾都被身体里游走的快意刺激得全部痉挛般的缩起。  
黎簇见状便可着那一处狠狠顶弄着，直将柏海顶得眼角含泪，声音都叫哑了。  
等到黎簇终于心满意足地在柏海身体里发泄了出来，他亲吻着已经筋疲力尽沉沉睡去的柏海的额头，“哥，记住，我现在的名字叫黎簇。”


End file.
